1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carpenter knife with locking means, and more particularly, to a carpenter knife a blade of which is able to be securely locked and replaced by simple operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since in cutting, a blade of a carpenter knife may retract into a cover, which is also a handle of the carpenter knife, a carpenter knives with locking means to fix the blade have long been developed. Conventional such carpenter knives usually realize the locking with friction force between the blade and a locking means. However, such locking means is not reliable enough since the blade might still retract when a force exerting on the blade is great.